The Lost Saiya-jin
by IronmanX74
Summary: A Saiya-jin that no one knew about is finally revealed to Earth. He is on a mission for his freedom, but the mission is that of an assassin. Death arrives for some, but will he succeed? Rated PG-13 for violence.
1. The Testing

The Lost Saiya-jin  
  
Chapter One  
The Testing  
  
Gage stood in the room alone, sweat rolling off his body. Gage was a Saiya-jin, that much he knew, and he had a tail, and he figured he was around 17. He was 6'1 or so, built very well, and had jet black hair a little shorter than Trunk's (but he doesn't know Trunks, I'm just comparing). He had on his normal Saiya-jin armor, with his normal dark green color to it. He wasn't for sure of anything though, because he had no memory of anything except of when he landed on the mysterious planet known as Chibor and the strange creatures on the planet. He knew he was no weakling, and he was very powerful for all he knew. He wasn't sure, but Gage was VERY powerful. He thinks he has been on this planet for five years, maybe a little more, and he didn't know it, but even before he landed here, he was quite powerful.   
Gage looked behind him, at the charred remains of the five robots he had just destroyed. That seemed to be his life, sleep, eat, train. He loved training. It brought him great pleasure to fight. He was Saiya-jin after all, but his love to fight may have rivaled Vegeta's. Gage was Super Saiya-jin Two, and quite destructive. That's the way he had been brought up by these creatures, so he had no other idea of how to live. A sad existence in a way.  
"GET READY!" a voiced boomed, interrupting his thoughts.  
Gage smiled wearily, and powered up to Super Saiya-jin, and turned around. The metal door flew open and six robots walked in. These would be more like Androids Gage noticed, not big and hulky, but sleek and powerful.   
"Wonderful, just wonderful," Gage mumbled under his breath. He crouched into a defensive position and waited, muscles tensed to move. He watched them all as they surrounded him.  
The room itself was fairly big, and bare, with no objects or remarkable features. It was big enough that he could fly and fight if he so chose, and very wide. It was made of a blue metal-like substance, but the constant barrage of hits never dented it more than a very little bit. On some occasions Gage had tried to get through when he got very angry, one of those occasions he had gone Super Saiya-jin Two. It was when he had made a mistake and paid dearly for it, because he had gotten pummeled to the point of broken bones, and he just blew up, and tried to escape, but to no avail.   
Gage looked around, there was one in front of him, one behind him, two on his right, and two on his left. They all were simple looking and for the most part the same, with different colored vests. Red, Orange, Yellow, Green, Indigo, and Violet. Red in front, Orange on right, and so on around back to Red. He was ready as usual.  
Green was behind him, and moved first. He flew at Gage with tremendous speed, faster than he expected, but he was ready. Green punched right at Gage's back, and Gage did a back flip and kicked Green in the head as he went around, screaming into Super Saiya-jin Two. Green hit the wall hard, and Gage had followed it up with a blast of energy, which smashed it in the back, so Green was about done.  
Orange and Violet attacked simultaneously from the left and right. Gage merely took a step back, grabbed Orange by his arm, and powered up a ball of yellow energy in his right hand. He swung Orange to the left, so Violet was coming at him from behind. He stuck his hand out to the right and shot it backwards at point blank range in Violet's face, and Violet was no more.   
Meanwhile Red had flown forward and he hit Gage squarely in the face, staggering him back, but Gage threw Orange right into Red, and knocked them both back. Gage did the limbo move as Indigo kicked over at him, so it went harmlessly by. Still in limbo, he flipped back and kicked straight down, smashing Indigo into the floor, shattering him into multiple pieces. By now Orange and Red had organized themselves and flew in, along with Yellow.  
Gage cursed silently under his breath. Gage put his hands in front of his face, fingers spread, and he then yelled "SOLAR FLARE!!!" and blinded everyone in the room. He then powered up and split into three different forms. They were less powerful, but each should be enough to take out the androids, or that's what Gage thought.   
Gage number one, two, and three took advantage of the Androids blindness.   
Gage one flew to Red and chopped its neck, slamming it to the ground. It was aware immediately and did a sweep to Gage one, knocking him to the ground on his back, and Red was in the air, stomping down hard, and Gage rolled just in the nick of time. Red turned toward Gage one, and Gage was up quick and tackled Red onto the ground. He pinned him there and punched Red in the face and chest hard, leaving dents in the metal substance. Red kicked him off and Gage's face slammed into the floor with an "OOMPH!" Red kicked him in the rib hard and he flew toward the wall, but Gage regained control easily enough in mid flight and kicked off of the wall toward Red, who was flying at him. Red was doing a full circle kick, but when he his foot flew out it hit....nothing. Red looked in front of him....to the left....to the right....and that was the last it ever saw. While it was kicking, Gage had gone as fast as he could behind Red and powered up a blast in his arm, and it shot out, through the Androids head, completely disintegrating it.   
Gage number two ran at Orange, slid on the metal at about ten feet away and brought his arms behind him and threw two purple, boomerang shaped blasts at Orange. Orange meanwhile had been preparing for an onslaught of the physical kind. It managed to dodge one of the blasts, but the other one hit him square in the chest, knocking him back and he slid a good fifteen feet before he stopped and jumped to his feet. Gage number two was right there and attacked with punch after punch, which most were picked off, as Orange was on the complete defensive, but a few got through. Gage number two was tiring so he jumped back and stood to rest. Orange was not caught unawares and followed him right back, and kneed him in the gut, and slammed him with a double axe-handle straight to the floor. Gage number two cursed himself for not expecting this, and crawled up to a run and flew away. He turned in mid-flight and sure enough Orange was right behind him, licking at his heels. Flying backward he charged a blast in his left hand and prepared to throw it right at Orange, so Orange then crossed his arms across his face in defense, and Gage threw it, but not at Orange, at the ground. Orange heard the explosion, but felt nothing, so he stopped and looked around. Gage was hoping he would stop. Gage shot him in the back so Orange turned quick, but Gage was gone already. His hand coiled like a snake and struck through the Android's chest, destroying its main processors, and it fell lifeless on his arm, and he let it slide off.  
Gage number three powered up and threw a blast at the ground, creating a dust cloud, and flew into the air, straight up. Yellow followed, and Gage number three slowed down, so Yellow could catch up slowly, and when he was right on his heels Gage did a 180 and kicked right at Yellow's ribs, but Yellow was semi-prepared, so he dodged up, trying to get ahead, but the kick clipped his feet so he was turned upside down, facing Gage. Yellow kicked down at Gage's head, and Gage dodged but did get clipped in the shoulder, and Yellow was quick to kick Gage in the ribs, and followed that with a vicious elbow to the face. Gage's nose started to bleed, and his lip bled a little bit also, and this does not please Gage number three. Gage wiped the blood from his lip and nose, and glared at Yellow.   
"Oh, you are going to pay for that one you yellow bastard," Gage promised.  
Yellow merely smirked in response.  
Big mistake.  
Gage number three flew appeared it seemed in front of Yellow, smirking the whole time, a look of rage in his eyes. Gage punched faster than the eye could see, so hard that you could see the skin on Yellow's back pop up. Yellow doubled over as far as he could, Gage's fist still in his stomach, and spit blood out. Gage then uppercut him with his other arm, grabbed his leg as he flew up, and threw him at the ground.   
Gage screamed as he was overcome by the rage, and proceeded to reign death down upon Yellow. Blast after blast of yellow energy flew from his hands, small bursts of death. By then Yellow was smashed into the ground, almost unconscious, and how its eyes widened when it saw the terror from above. It got up and tried to scramble away as the first hit took it in the leg, then the arm, and soon it was engulfed by the blasts and soon Gage was done shooting. Gage watched with intent as the smoke cleared, and saw to his satisfaction that there was nothing on the ground. No trace of Yellow at all. It was done.  
Gage numbers one, two, and three all flew back together and molded to one being again, back to normal, no Super Saiya-jin, for he powered down. Gage flexed his muscles just to make sure all was well, and it was. All that was left was Blue, who had been standing by idly, watching the battles as they took place. Gage was left a bit uneasy at this, because they usually don't do that unless they are very good or very stupid. He thought Blue might be a fairly good fighter. He of course couldn't sense his power because Blue is artificial, an Android, and no one can sense an Android's power.  
Gage stood very still, as did the Blue Android. Blue looked eerily real. Then it did something that caught Gage completely off guard. It talked.  
"Very good my good boy Gage! You have done well indeed, but your winning will end now, as I am far superior to those 5 hunks of waste. My sensors tell me that even if you were not injured you would be no match for me. To prove this, I will give you this," Blue said, and grabbed a Senzu bean, that's what Gage was told they were, and threw it to him. Gage looked at it, and reluctantly ate it, knowing that it was possible this thing was more powerful than him, it talked after all.  
"I take it you think that you are my superior?" Gage asked slowly, still cautious of the new, talking Android Blue.  
Blue cackled evilly at that last remark. "Of course I am your superior little boy, you do not have the power to defeat me! Just watch...." Blue then proceeded to power up an extreme amount of power. "Are you ready to die puny Saiya-jin?!" he yelled while powering up.  
After many minutes of powering up, he finally stopped. He was glowing a bright blue color. Gage could tell this Android meant business.   
"Well Gage, are you afraid yet? This power must make you tremble," Blue said haughtily.  
Gage smiled, blood still on his lip, and replied, "Well, I'm not convinced your power is that great, your going to have to show me how to be afraid. Now its my turn to show off my power."  
Gage took a deep breath, and clenched his teeth, and started to growl deeply....his hair slowly rising to stand on end....his eyes turned half teal, half black....wind swirling around him, even in this open room....his muscles growing...then his mouth opened and he screamed extremely loud, his hair pure golden on end, two strands over one eye, his muscles strained against his armor as it expanded, the wind shot out towards the walls of the room, lightning following as he went to Super Saiya-jin Two.   
Blue stood, arms crossed as the smoke cleared and there stood Gage, arms at his sides against his green armor. Blue asked, "Is that it little boy? Are you playing a joke on me? This will be too easy!" but in reality, Blue wasn't so sure anymore, but he couldn't let Gage know that.  
Gage smiled gravely, "Your bluffing, your the one scared now, so bring it on, your mine," and he dropped his smile, a look of complete seriousness on his face now. Blue was the one on edge now. Gage cracked his knuckles, and while he was, Blue shot a finger shot at him, and right before it was going to hit Gage in the face, his hand shot up and knocked it behind him, right into the wall.   
"Come on now, Blue, I know you've got better than that," he teased, and this seemed to incite Blue, because he flew right at Gage with a punch powered up with his Ki energy. Gage ducked it and lashed out with his own punch that connected right on Blue's face, and he stumbled backward. Now Blue smiled.  
"I guess I have been bluffing, that wasn't exactly all my power," and he proceeded to power up for about a minute, so now Gage thought they were about even in strength.  
Gage swore, "You sneaky bastard, I knew you couldn't have been all talk, it would never be that easy, but I can still take you, you piece of trash, lets fight," and Gage crouched into a fighting stance. He thought he was prepared for the worst. That's how he always prepared, ready for anything.  
But he was not prepared for how fast Blue had become.  
Blue seemingly appeared in front of Gage, kicking him viciously in the chest, knocking him to the ground, but Gage rolled with the kick, using the momentum to absorb some of the blow and came up to his feet in a defensive posture. Sure enough, Blue was right there, but Gage was better prepared this time, and dodged left and grabbed Blue's arm as it went for him and threw him right by and followed with a kick right in the small of Blue's back. Blue went flailing for twenty feet or so until he could regain control and turn back around.  
Gage, meanwhile, had been charging two blasts in both hands, putting a fairly large amount of energy into them while Blue was rocketing away.He launched them just as Blue was turning around, but Blue was very fast and managed to dodge one of the blasts but the other sliced through his hand, severing it at the wrist. Blue looked in disbelief at his hand, or where it had been, now it was just a stump, the hand just gone. Blue looked up at Gage who was smiling with small satisfaction. Then the pain hit him, he did his best to hide it but it all hit him at once, and he grit his teeth and growled, clutching his arm.  
Gage told him that he had caught him off guard with his speed, but that it wasn't enough. He told him he would need to do better than that, that he wouldn't have a chance if that was his best.  
Blue was getting a bit worried now, losing his hand didn't help anything, but he was still fairly confident he could take out this puny Saiya-jin. He was an Android, built for the sole purpose of destruction. Nothing would be able to stop him, not anyone, especially not a monkey.   
Blue could feel his rage building now, his power rising, the pain in his hand forgotten. All he wanted to do was destroy Gage, that ugly Saiya-jin who had taken his hand and wrist off with one shot. He would kill that bastard Gage, he had no hope of ever living another day, this would be his last battle.   
The Saiya-jin would die.  
Gage thought not.  
Blue was blinded by rage and flew as fast as he could at Gage, leading with a straight forward kick which Gage easily picked off. Blue then attacked, with only one hand he punched and the other he used as much as possible, elbowing at Gage when possible, or just beating him with his stump. His kicks came flying also. Gage picked most of them off, but then Blue punched with his remaining hand and it slipped through Gage's defenses and hit him in the chin, and Blue was quick to take advantage, kneeing him in the stomach and then uppercutting him into the air. He quickly flew up and did a flip kick right onto his chest, bouncing Gage off the floor and backwards and kept going, the force of the kick keeping him airborne. Blue, still blinded by his rage flew toward him a few feet off the ground. When he was hovering just above Gage, both still flying in the air, Gage from the kick, Blue by his own will, Gage kicked out with both of his feet, catching Blue off guard. Blue "Oomph"ed and flew into the air. Gage landed on the ground to recover. He was still in pain from the beating he just received, but it was receding quickly.  
It was Gage's turn to get pissed.  
But unlike Blue, he could control it, he was, after all, a Saiya-jin.  
And Saiya-jin's lived to fight.  
Gage let the rage fill him, because he knew it would not hinder his fighting ability, only help him if he could harness it, and he had trained for it, so he knew he could. He could feel his power growing, lightning shooting around him, signifying he had surpassed Super Saiya-jin to the next level of Super Saiya-jin Two. The lightning intensified as his rage grew. He looked up at Blue, who was watching intently.  
"Ready to die?" Gage asked, his voice showing no emotion.  
"After you," Blue replied, and Gage sensed the fear in his voice.  
Gage slowly rose off the ground, till he was level with Blue, ten feet between them. Gage held up his hand slowly, which was glowing purple, and leveled it at Blue. He powered it up more, and a small ball of energy hovered in front of his hand, growing in size as well as power, and he shot it at Blue.  
Blue was staring at the ball as it came at him, and to his surprise it grew so he had to struggle to get out of the way. He flew up fast and he felt it touch his foot. He blew a sigh of relief and looked back to Gage, only Gage was not there. He was still flying and he looked where he was going....  
....only to see Gage flying at him with his hands raised above his head. The double-axe handle smashed him on the top of the head, launching him straight towards the ground. Gage was faster though, and he was waiting when Blue was near the ground. Gage did a roundhouse kick which launched Blue flying to the wall, which he slammed hard into. He slumped down into a sitting position, fighting not to malfunction. Gage walked toward him with slow intent. When he got to him, Blue was struggling on his feet against the wall, his circuits were pretty messed up now. Gage put his left hand on Blue's neck and slammed him into the wall.  
"Didn't I tell you that you couldn't defeat me?" Gage asked smugly. Blue only glared at him with pure hatred. "Well," Gage said, "this is it for you, good night Android Blue, you were a small challenge for me."  
Gage pushed Blue back and up the wall, so his feet were dangling. Gage drew his right hand back, and it was glowing an eerie purple color. Blue watched it as it grew brighter and he knew his time had come. He tried to kick Gage in the stomach, but it did nothing, he was losing power fast, and Gage was too powerful.   
The punch went right through Blue's head, shattering it into many pieces, destroying the main CPU completely and utterly. Gage dropped the headless body to the ground and walked toward the middle of the room. He slowly stopped halfway there and threw a small ball of energy at the body, making sure it was gone for good. The body was no more.  
The Android's known as Red, Orange, Yellow, Green, Blue, Indigo, and Violet ceased to exist.  
Gage walked back to the center of the room and waited.  



	2. The Mission

Chapter Two  
The Mission  
  
Gage stood in the middle of the room, waiting to see if anything thing else would happen, but nothing did. Eventually a door on one of the walls slid up, but it was unremarkable, so he never knew exactly where it was, especially after a battle because he was all over the place. The door that opened up was where his room was, also very plain. There was a small bed on one wall, and a picture of a person. Every once in awhile it would change to another person, and then another, and then to a picture of a small round hut. To this day he didn't know who the people were or where the hut was, or if it was near him, or if it where he was. He had no idea. None at all. But he had grown accustomed to them and paid them little heed anymore. Right now it was of a young man with black hair not unlike his own. He went to his bed and laid down, and was soon asleep, the events of this day (or night? he did not know) had worn him out. He dreamt little, but anything he did dream about was either things that had happened in the room or fleeting images of people that were familiar, and a planet he thought he used to live on, but as with all his memories he couldn't be sure. So was his life. Sleeping, training, eating when food was given to him.  
He awoke some time later to find food on the floor. It came through a small door much like the door to his room, unremarkable and he wasn't sure exactly where, he only saw it for small amounts of time, because the food usually came when he was asleep or just looking the other way. That and he didn't really care, he got his food and that was all that mattered to him. He ate it and then relaxed and prepared for his training that he was sure would come soon enough, and sure enough his door opened a few minutes later.   
He walked out cautiously, muscles tensed, ready to strike or dodge or whatever may be the case. He was ready for a fight. A fight that never came that day.  
He walked until he was in the center of the room, where he heard that all familiar booming voice say, "Stay where you are, the next people you see are not meant for you to fight."  
"Why should I believe that?" Gage yelled back, looking straight ahead, his gaze not moving. "All you have done is try to kill me it seems, so why should I think this isn't some sort of trick to catch me off guard?"  
"Believe what you will, young Saiya-jin Gage, but when have we ever lied to you?" The voice boomed back. "When have you ever asked a question we haven't answered?"  
Gage thought for a moment, and it was true it seemed. Although they never gave a straight answer, it was always very, very cryptic, but yes, they did answer. Gage replied, "True, you may have answered, but understanding the answer seems to be harder than these battles you give me, though that Android Blue was quite a person, but as you probably watched, he is no more. When will this madness end? I have yet to even see what my captors look like, now I ask again. When will the madness end?"  
"Soon, very soon," was all the answer he got.  
"How do I know when that will be? Will you tell me?" Gage asked back, but he knew it was futile, and he eventually stopped the questions. He then waited for the person they said would come in, and eventually a door opened.  
A small man walked through, or Gage assumed it was, or something that looked like an Android. It was walking upright, and had a brown cloak on. It was very small and short, weighed probably no more than seventy pounds and only came up to Gage's waist. Gage thought he could destroy it if it came to that.  
"No, you couldn't," the man-thing said, in a semi-high, raspy voice. Gage was taken aback. Had he read his thoughts?  
"Yes, I have my dear boy Gage, I am a mind reader, and many other things." He replied to the unspoken question. "Please, do not let it hold you back," it said with a smile. "Well, you may be able to beat me, though it is highly unlikely, but there are many of us, and some more powerful than I, and two of them would probably be able to destroy you with little trouble." Gage wasn't sure of this, but he dismissed the thought quickly enough in hopes it would remain private.  
"This...mind-reading makes me very uneasy. How am I to keep my thoughts private?" Gage asked, really hoping there was an answer.   
"Well, there is a way, but you are going to have to figure that one out for yourself," The man-thing replied with a smile. "But I will tell you, you will know when you have figured it out. There are many ways to do this, though the one I'm sure you will find will be one of the best. It would only seem right." The small one replied cryptically.  
"I have many questions....what shall I call you?" Gage asked the no-named small one.  
"You may call me Master Deresis," he answered, "Or just Master for short, I do not care," Deresis said matter-of-factly, "but you may now ask, or think your questions, you choose."  
"I am going to ask them, mind-reading will take a bit getting used to. So...well...who am I really? Where did I come from? Why am I here? Why do you keep me in this...in this..this prison?" he was getting agitated, really putting his room into perspective, even though he has had some fond memories in here, like going Super Saiya-jin One and Two, fighting the robots, then Androids. He loved to fight.  
To his questions Deresis replied, "Whoa now Gage, slow down. One at a time, and I will only be here for a little bit, and then you will have your mission. Those last Androids were a test for you Gage, and you passed, better than we thought you would. We didn't think you would destroy Blue yet, for you are still very young. You had made such great progress we thought we would try him out on you, and if the worst happened we would just stop him from killing you."  
The coldness of his response made Gage think, they talked about killing as if it were nothing, but on to his next question. "Will you ever let me out of this place?"  
"Only after you have done something for us, then you would have your freedom," Gage's interest was instantly sparked at that, he had thought about freedom before, but he thought it would never come. He now had it dangling in front of his face, and he found it VERY nice indeed, the thought of being able to explore more than he could imagine. "But make no mistake, it is part of our grand plan, and it will involve....destroying more than one real person, some people that are closer to you than you know." Deresis replied in his cryptic manner, which was starting to frustrate Gage more and more.  
"Well, Master Deresis, what is my mission? I would like to get going on it, I would appreciate my freedom." Gage replied somewhat more sharply than he had intended.  
"You must learn patience Gage, your mission will be given to you in due time! Now you must wait, and I will tell you." He replied with a smile Gage interpreted as evil. Then Deresis turned his back to Gage and walked away.   
"When will you tell me?!" Gage yelled after him, desperation creeping into his voice.  
"In due time my good boy, in due time," He said back, and Gage caught the echo. The man walked through the door, out of the room.   
Gage slammed his fist on the floor in frustration. He left a dent.  
  
******  
  
Gage paced the room for what seemed like the hundredth time, waiting and waiting for Deresis to come back. He kept walking and walking, waiting and waiting.   
"Dammit!!!" Gage yelled, and plopped down against the wall, slamming his head back, making a loud thump. "Screw this," he mumbled to himself, and went back to where his door was still open, never closing, and he lay on his bed, watching the shifting picture, as it was now a bald, green man-thing with antenna. He didn't know who they were, but all those pictures were stuck in his head to be sure, watching them for his whole life he could remember. The green man, the boy and the man that looked alike, and the very pointy haired evil looking man. He doubted he would ever forget them, even though all he knew was their faces. He then noticed the door was closed. Oh well, he thought, damn this place, damn the mission, and damn Deresis. He thought they were just messing around with his head, and it made him mad. He didn't like it when people played games with him, a few androids had done that in his weaker years, and all it did was make him angry enough to destroy them. He soon fell asleep, though it was unrestful, full of frustration and anger.  
He woke up a little later, and he didn't know how long he had been out. He stood up and stretched, looking around his room. The picture was back to the boy. Whatever it meant, he thought, he was starting to not care. The idea of getting out of this place dangling in front of him and then taken away wore on his patience. He wanted out of this wretched hell hole, and he wanted out now.  
His door slid open and he was quick out of it. He thought he might see Deresis, and sure enough, the small man was standing in the center of the room. He stopped about ten feet in front of the small man.  
"I want my mission," Gage said in a monotone voice, and he put a mental picture of him ripping through this place and Deresis to get to his freedom, and he knew Deresis would see it, because he was reading his mind.   
"Ah ha, I see you are getting more accustomed to the mind reading," Deresis said, "but it doesn't matter, the time of your mission is upon us."  
Gage's eyes lit up at this, but he wisely held his emotions, but he couldn't help thinking that it was great, and he caught Deresis smirking at this. Deresis was glad Gage was eager, he would have to be, for he would be doing Deresis's race a very good thing.   
"Gage, your mission is as follows. You must go to the planet Earth for us, and you must do something that should be fairly easy for someone of your power," Deresis said, "Now listen closely, you understand?"  
"Of course, Master Deresis, I want to complete my mission to be free." Gage replied eagerly, and he did want to be off of this planet, to see the rest of the universe.  
"Now Gage, you know that shifting picture in your room?"   
Gage nodded.  
"You must kill all of them as quickly as possible," Deresis replied, "the big man and his son are Goku and Gohan, the green man is a Namek named Piccolo, and the other man, who you say is evil looking is Vegeta. All besides Piccolo are Saiya-jin's like yourself, and all are capable of going at least Super Saiya-jin. Piccolo may not be a Saiya-jin but he is very powerful nonetheless. There may be a few lesser fighters as well, but they should be mere flies in comparison to your power. This mission may be very hard if you are caught in a battle with them all, so you may want to pick them off one by one. You have as long as you wish to complete this mission, just do it." Deresis explained gravely, and Gage was still eager to be off. He had no qualms about killing as he knew of, he had done it all his life. He didn't think killing Saiya-jin's and this Piccolo would be any different than killing Androids.  
"Master Deresis, when do I leave?" Gage asked, fists clenched at his sides, blood pumping in his veins.  
"When do you want to leave Saiya-jin Gage?" Deresis asked in reply.  
The expected answer of "Right away!" came, and Deresis motioned to part of the wall where a door slid open. "Right through there, dear boy, into the Saiya-jin pod that will take you to Earth!" Deresis said, and Gage was gone.   
Gage sprinted through the door and plopped down into the pod, and the door came down slowly, while a hatch in the roof opened up, and he shot out into space, toward Earth, the planet he would wipe out in order to get his freedom.  
Deresis chuckled, all was going according to plan. Gage was going to eradicate what was most likely the planet that would be the biggest problem for them. Of what they knew, Goku was the strongest fighter in the universe, and having him wiped out would be extraordinary. He had come upon Gage in a trade with Planet Vegeta. They paid King Vegeta a gargantuan amount of money for a Saiya-jin baby, in order to train him. They knew he would be a low class Saiya-jin, but he also knew he could train him to be extremely strong warrior if he so chose. He did, and so was Gage, Super Saiya-jin Two. Going to challenge the planet that for all he knew the strongest in the universe. Deresis had masterminded a plan. It would probably take many centuries to complete, but he had time, he lived for many millennia. So this was the first big step. He had taken over many other smaller planets in the surrounding area, but this was the major one, if it succeeded, the rest would be easy, taking other planets one by one. Deresis was not weak himself, not by the least, but Piccolo or Gohan could probably destroy him with ease, so he had Gage, wonderful Gage, would do his work for him.   
And death to all who oppose Deresis. 


	3. A New World

Chapter Three  
A New World  
  
Gage fell asleep in the Saiya-jin pod after an hour or so, because space fascinated him like no other. It was so vast and infinite, he couldn't believe it. But finally he was asleep, and he had a long journey ahead of him. Deresis had a voice recording of him telling Gage what he was to do, and then how to get back and operate the pod. It told him it was on auto pilot, and that it would be awhile before they got there, so that he should sleep, relax, and prepare when he was close enough. So that's what Gage did, he slept, relaxed, watched the stars, and steadied his mind and saved his strength. He watched planets go by with great interest, and wondered what the planet he would soon destroy looked like. He wanted his freedom, so he would get it, and he wanted to complete the mission so he wouldn't have to worry about Deresis. He probably could just live on Earth for the rest of his life, but he was sure Deresis would hunt him down, so it would just be easier to wipe out his fellow Saiya-jin's Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, and the Namek Piccolo.   
Gage woke some time later to find that the voice was telling him to wake up, that they were an hour from Earth, getting ready to make a first strike. Gage thought he would scout out his prey first, then act. So he prepared for that hour, making plans to check out the planet before doing anything majorly disturbing to it. He could be patient, he had as long as he desired, and he had been pent up in that prison for his whole life he could remember, so a few days of scouting could be done easily enough. So his plan was simple, but simple was good for the time. He could get complicated later if he wanted, because he was not stupid, not by a long shot.   
Gage entered Earth's atmosphere but felt nothing except he was getting jerked around a small bit. He watched as he ascended and saw that he was going to land in a big forest, though he was not afraid, he knew Deresis wouldn't kill him before his mission, and he thought he would be strong enough to endure the landing. So he slammed into the earth with a tremendous smash, the crater big enough to wipe out a large portion of the forest, but only in the center, so from the outside of the forest nothing had changed. A stroke of luck for Gage.  
His capsule door opened and he took his first step on Earth and breathed in the air, and he loved it. Finally, not in that damned prison! Yes! He tested his power in this gravity by punching a tree, and as expected the tree shattered. He jumped and flew for a bit, and he felt great, ready to do some scouting, so he-  
"Hey! He's flying!"  
Gage looked toward the voice, it was a hunter in the woods who must have heard his exploits, hitting the planet and all. Gage glared at him while hovering in the air, and the hunter turned his gun toward Gage. Gage seemed to appear in front of the hunter, and he said "Boo." The hunter took off as fast as he could. Gage chuckled and lifted his hand with one finger pointed, and shot a beam that went through the hunters heart. Gage thought that was really easy, and the Saiya-jin blood inside him really wanted Goku and them to be a bit more of a challenge. If this Goku was the most powerful fighter in the universe besides himself, then it should prove to be challenging enough. Gage heard a voice from his pod instructing him to come back. It was Deresis's voice, through an intercom.   
"Gage," he said, "there is a compartment on the right hand side of the pod, and there is a bag of senzu beans and a bag of special beans that have the equivalent of six months of meals. Each one is approximately one week of nutrition. The senzu beans are just a precaution." Deresis then proceeded to tell Gage all about the senzu and how they must be used only in emergencies. Gage thanked Deresis and grabbed the beans. He was ready.  
Gage took a moment to take in his surroundings, getting attuned to nature around here. The colors so lush, the smells vibrant, he loved it. He then proceeded to feel for Ki. It took him awhile because of the new planet, but soon enough he had a lock on a Ki, and off he went, flying low to the ground, not raising his Ki to alert his prey he was on his way. That would be foolish. He flew on until he was in a city. He didn't care to look at the name, for it would not matter, he would be done with his business and on his way back to Chibor and Master Deresis soon enough. He flew on, and eventually the Ki sense got stronger and he saw a city. He was fascinated by it, and he landed and walked into it, flying would attract attention to himself. He walked in wonderment, taking all of it in, but people were still pointing and staring at him, and he couldn't figure out why. He stopped to think, and it hit him.  
His tail!   
He didn't even think that Earthlings wouldn't have tails, and they didn't, and now he would pay for it. He looked around quickly, and he saw that there were perhaps ten people that had seen him, or were close enough that they could have, and he thought about destroying them, but saw the error in that. He had been walking around for a good twenty minutes now, so a lot of people could have seen his tail, while he was gawking at the city. He could destroy the city, but then the whole world would be on edge, assuming this world wasn't extremely huge. So instead he walked into an alley and got to the forest as fast as he could without being seen. He went rooftop to rooftop, easily leaping over huge gaps when people weren't around. He was lucky it wasn't a busy time with lots of people roaming around, there were very few people indeed, so it wasn't too hard.   
Back at the forest, Gage looked at himself. The green armor wasn't too absurd, but his tail was very distracting. Maybe he could wrap it around his waist like a belt? He would try that, because stuffing it in his pants would be very uncomfortable, if not painful. A tail-belt would do for now. He wrapped his tail around and entered the big city at another side, so as the other people not see him again. He walked into this side and looked around. This looked like a market of sorts, with vendors selling food, clothes, toys for children, and the like. He walked nonchalantly around, and he eyed a cloak. He shot a little blast of air so he knocked off some other clothes and the vendor was occupied in getting those back in order so Gage snatched the cloak and ducked into an alley before the vendor had his things stacked back to normal. What luck for Gage, he now didn't have to worry about his tail with his trusty cloak. He put it on with the hood down and walked out, now very fearless, and the vendor was looking for the cloak, so Gage went the other way.   
After he was out of site of the market he took a moment to re-lock on to the Ki, and he did so easily enough, and he was off toward the power. He walked through a few larger crowds of people who were watching some screen that had "Z-TV" over it. Some communications thing he thought. Earthlings seemed to be easily amused, and this seemed to prove it by needing something like that. He soon was very close to his prey, so he started concentrating on that. As he got closer and concentrated more he noticed he could sense two different Ki's. Gage thought that was interesting, might he be able to take out Gohan and Piccolo? Goku and Gohan? Goku and Piccolo? Vegeta and Piccolo? Vegeta and Gohan? Vegeta and Goku? He wouldn't care, taking out two of his objectives right away would be great, making his mission go a lot faster than planned. Faster to his freedom.  
He got closer until he knew he was close and he nimbly climbed up a building to a better vantage point. He peered over to see which of the two it was, and he was very surprised. He saw a little bald man and a small-Goku! Maybe his child? This was unsettling to Gage, for now he didn't know if he could find them by finding Ki's! But not a lot of people could be fighters on this planet, a planet of people who are so easily amused. Maybe there was something to that "Z-TV" but he didn't care anything about it right now. He listened in to their conversation.  
The short bald man was looking at flowers, and he said, "Which ones do you think your mom will like the most Goten?"  
The splitting image of Goku only smaller was called Goten it seemed, and that would make him Goku's son he thought. It was very similar to Goku's name, so Gage decided he would trail them to see if they lead him to Goku, and he thought they would, so he listened in some more.  
"Yeah! Mom would love those! Good call Krillin!" Goten said, and picked up a bouquet of assorted flowers. "I can't wait to give them to her for her birthday!" Goten grabbed them and Krillin paid the vendor who thanked them and went to help another customer. Gage didn't know what her "birthday" was, but that meant that Goten would surely give them to his mother, and hopefully his father, Goku, would be there too. This was good.   
He watched them look at more flowers, then on to another vendor selling various clothes, and Krillin picked out a dress he thought someone called Chi-Chi would like. He paid that vendor and asked him to put it in a box and wrap it with paper. A gift? Most likely Gage thought. Goten picked out a hat for Chi-Chi and wrapped it also.   
"Well, Goten, what should we do till the party? We still have an hour and a half. First lets put these gifts for your mom in the car so we don't have to carry them around till the party." Krillin suggested, and Goten was nodding his head in agreement, so they walked toward a parking lot where Krillin and Goten placed there packages in the back seat and left back to the part of the market they were in. Gage decided to follow them for awhile to see if he could learn more about everything. He listened in some more.  
The bald one Krillin looked at some other stores with hats, and he picked one up and put it on. It had some sort of symbol on the front, and he said, "Hey Goten! Do you like this hat?" Goten studied him for a moment, then picked up the same hat, just with a few different colors and put it on Krillin's head.   
"Yeah! I like that one Krillin! It looks good," Goten said enthusiastically, and he picked up a matching one, smaller and tried to put it on his head, but he had too much hair so it wouldn't fit. He and Krillin had a good laugh at that. Gage found himself chuckling as well, which disturbed him a bit. He frowned to himself, was he more human than he thought? Questions for another day, he had to follow these two around and learn as much as he could. Krillin ended up buying the hat, and the pair got a bite to eat at a restaurant. Gage then realized he was hungry, but he just opened the bag of food-beans and ate one and in a few minutes he was content. He watched them eat, Goten especially gulping down his food extremely fast. Gage thought humans were odd creatures indeed.  
They ate and then talked for awhile until Krillin looked at his watch. "Oh no!" he said, "We are gonna be late if we don't hurry! Come on Goten, we gotta go!" And off they went, running with inhuman speed it seemed, and they got a few looks but it seemed many of the people knew them and didn't take much notice. They jumped in the car, and sped away fast. Gage was caught in a dilemma, does he try and fly and hope they don't see him or feel his Ki? Or does he follow on foot and hope he can keep up?   
He did a little of both, he jumped from rooftop to rooftop and got ahead as far as he could and hid in the trees, so he could see them at all times. He knew he was on the right road cause there was only one and there were no branches off of it. So he ran ahead of the car and followed it after it caught him and passed him. He ran on until they began coming to a stop. He felt two enormous Ki's and two other very large ones. The first two felt like a battle, the other two maybe just finished with one, or preparing for one, he couldn't tell, so he thought he would try to get a firsthand look. He slowly walked through the forest toward the Ki's and peered through a bush, and he was actually amazed by what he saw.  
It was Super Saiya-jin Goku battling with Super Saiya-jin Vegeta. They were on a plateau fighting each other in the air. Neither Vegeta nor Goku held the upper hand, it was fairly even between them. They exchanged blows, both picking off the major punches and kicks, each landing small blows, not sufficient to harm either one. Vegeta then faked a punch, ducked Goku's kick, delivered a kick of his own to Goku's gut. Goku hit the ground with a tremendous force, rendering him semi-concious. Vegeta flew up and put his hand out toward Goku and Gage felt Vegeta's Ki rising fast. Vegeta then yelled, "Big Bang Attack!" and shot it at Goku. Goku tried to get up and run but it was too late. Goku watched as the ball of death descended toward him....  
Right before it hit, Gohan and Piccolo appeared in front of him and they both used there power to deflect the hugely powerful ball out away from everyone. Vegeta had his arms crossed and was smirking with pride. "You lose Kakarot, I am the better fighter."   
"Maybe today Vegeta, but your mine next time." Goku said, smiling himself. Vegeta floated down and reverted to normal form, as did Goku. Gage was a bit taken aback by how powerful they were. He could not take them all at once, not a chance. He didn't think he could take Goku and Vegeta by themselves, though it would be a good battle. He would have to get them alone if he could, but that could be a problem considering he was dealing with three Saiya-jin's, and Saiya-jin's loved to fight, so chances are they sparred almost constantly. This would take a lot of time he thought. He wanted to do it honorably also, none of this behind the back killing. He wanted to test his skills against the likes of Piccolo, Gohan, Vegeta, and Goku. He wanted to fight Goku the most though, because he was the strongest, even though he saw him get beat by Vegeta. He was sure Goku had beaten Vegeta more than Vegeta beat Goku. It just seemed that way.   
Goku and Vegeta, both worn out, walked off to a tree, where a bag lay between two branches. Goku picked up the bag, reached in, and grabbed something and threw it to Vegeta. It was small, and Vegeta ate it. Goku did the same. Gage felt their powers return to full, and he knew what they ate. It had to be senzu, or something like it, that completely revitalized the power and healed the injuries of anyone who ate it. That would prove to be a major problem, considering someone had to grow them. He would have to get those beans before he fought any of them.   
He watched then as Piccolo and Gohan proceeded to fight. Piccolo held the advantage at the beginning of the battle, but Gohan powered up to Super Saiya-jin as the battle progressed, thus seemingly gaining an edge. Gage was watching but was lost in thought. He was wondering how he could beat them. He noticed that Piccolo was very strong, being able to hold his own with a Super Saiya-jin, and Gohan showed an extreme amount of potential. He was in his teens, and he looked like he could hold his own with Vegeta, maybe even Goku for awhile. It appeared that they were stronger than predicted. Gage still felt that he could take any of them on one versus one, but Goku and Vegeta would pose larger problems. He then watched again as Piccolo shot two shots, one of which clipped Gohan, the other missed. Gohan shot his own shot, not very powerful, but it connected and knocked Piccolo over. Gage frowned, maybe Piccolo wasn't that strong? Then he realized it. Gohan was about to shoot a beam at Piccolo, when the shot that missed came back around and smashed Gohan right between the shoulder blades, sending him flying toward Piccolo, who was up. Piccolo had faked falling over as a ruse. He caught Gohan by the throat and squeezed. Gohan was fast losing strength. Piccolo smiled, Gohan tried to kick him but it was too weak to cause damage. Gohan tried until he was losing consciousness.   
"Piccolo! Let him go! He's too stubborn to realize when he is beaten," Goku yelled, Piccolo looked over, smiled, and dropped Gohan. Gohan landed and began coughing, struggling to breath, but he was back to normal in no time.   
After Gohan was fully recovered he have Piccolo a pat on the back. "You and your mind games Piccolo. Your a tricky one!" Gohan said and they both chuckled at that.   
"You may be stronger than me," Piccolo said smiling, "but I still have a few tricks for you."   
"Yeah, and some of those are pretty good, I have to learn to be more cautious when I fight, especially when it comes to you Piccolo." Gohan laughed. They both took a senzu bean, and Gage noticed it seemed to be quite full. Not good. He watched for awhile, as they all showed each other some new techniques, nothing too good or fancy, just stuff they were working on, until a woman appeared in the door of the little house that was there, and yelled, "Come on in boys! Time to start the celebration!" Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, and Piccolo went into the house. Gage creeped up to the house and peeked into the window.  
Inside there were a lot of people, more than he expected. There was Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Piccolo, the woman he assumed was Chi-Chi, Goten, Krillin, a very big man with a hat that had horns, a small boy about the age of Goten with purple hair, and a woman that looked like his mother, who had the same hair. Gage concentrated and memorized how all of their Ki's felt, including Goten and Krillin, and he found out that the purple haired boy had one as well. How many Saiya-jin's were on this blasted planet? Not that it mattered, they would all die eventually, but getting them alone would be the main problem. He now found out he was getting very excited, he wanted to fight someone that could be his equal, he wanted to prove his power to himself. He was starting to shake from it. He knew it was time, he would take all of them out right now!   
He was powering up a small blast in his hand and he shot it toward the window just as he realized his mistake. He let his Saiya-jin blood take over, and that was a mistake. He angled it so it hit above the window just before it left his hand. He ran as fast as he could away from the house, he must not be found. He got into the forest just as Goku burst out of the house, followed by Vegeta and Gohan. Goku stood dumbfounded, as did Vegeta. Gohan didn't know what had happened. He looked at the house and saw a small hole where the ball had exploded. Gohan asked "Who did that?" in a exasperated tone.  
Vegeta said, in almost a whisper, "Another? There couldn't be..."  
Goku replied, just as mystified as the Saiya-jin Prince, "You felt it like I did, it had to be real..."  
Now Gohan was getting agitated, if his father wasn't sure about something, he knew something was up. If Vegeta was confused, he knew something was really wrong. "Dad...Vegeta...whats going on?" Gohan asked hesitantly.  
"I still don't believe it," Vegeta said defiantly, "I will not believe it." Vegeta could not deny what he felt though.   
What Goku said next caused Gohan, and now Piccolo and Krillin who were outside, to gasp in complete surprise and fear.  
"Try as you might Vegeta," Goku said with a grim smile, "you know it as well as I do. The person that was here had the Ki of a Saiya-jin." 


End file.
